The present invention relates to the basketball goals, more particularly to a structurally improved basketball hoop which has a concaved rim and a circular ring having a narrow gap therethrough its circumference for securing a basket net to the rim in a snap fitting.
Prior art basketball goal comprises generally a single circular hoop attached to a backboard for directly securing a basket net thereon. This hook-on type basket hoop, though the structure is simple and handly has some disadvantages outlined as follows:
a) the net that directly mounts to the rim thereon is liable to be impacted by the backetball while shooting in the net therefore leads to extremely damage the net. It is not affordable to the users if frequently changes the net, PA1 b) it is difficult to maintain an outdoor basketball net of the hook-on type without frequent replacement and it is uneconomical if frequent changes to a new net are required, and PA1 c ) when the hook-on type basketball hoop is being used by children or taller persons, the hook on the rim will potentially endanger the players, leading to a possibility of injury as the hoop is lower then the height of the player's hand in contrast.